pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Tag der Pflegenden
12. Mai ist der Internationale Tag der Pflegenden oder einfacher: Tag der Pflege, [[Florence Nightingale|'Florence Nightingale']]' — Tag' Häufig gestellte Forderungen sind: * mindestens 3.000 Euro * eine gesetzliche Personal-Mindestbemessung Anlässlich des Internationalen Tags der Pflegenden haben Verbände und Gewerkschaften 2014 nochmals ihre Forderungen zur Verbesserung der Pflege in Deutschland unterstrichen. Der 12. Mai war nämlich der Geburtstag von Florence Nightingale. So machte sich die Gewerkschaft Verdi unter anderem für mehr gesellschaftliche und materielle Anerkennung stark und forderte mindestens 3.000 Euro für Beschäftigte in der Kranken- und Altenpflege sowie eine gesetzliche Personalmindestbemessung. ::„Gute Pflege braucht Zeit für Patienten und Pflegebedürftige – die gibt es nur mit mehr Personal", sagte Verdi-Bundesvorstandmitglied Sylvia Bühler gestern in Berlin. Den wachsenden Fachkräftemangel in der Altenpflege bezeichnete sie als dramatisch. Der International Council of Nurses ICN beschließt jedes Jahr ein Thema und gibt dazu Materialien heraus, die auch ins deutsche Übersetzt werden. aktuell 2017 Am 12. Mai ist jedes Jahr Internationaler Tag der Pflegenden. Das diesjährige Motto lautet auf engl. "Nurses: A Voice to Lead - Achieving the SDGs" Damit greift der Weltverband der Pflegeberufe ICN die 2015 von den Vereinten Nationen verabschiedeten 'Nachhaltigen Entwicklungsziele' (SDGs) auf und beschreibt die Rolle von Pflegefachpersonen für deren Erreichen. Der DBfK als nationaler deutscher Pflegeberufsverband und ICN-Mitglied hat einige grundlegende Kapitel des ICN-Handbuchs ins Deutsche übersetzt.''' Übersetzung: Eine starke Pflege weist den Weg''' Anders als in den Vorjahren wurde 2017 das englischsprachige Handbuch zum Tag der Pflegenden nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt, sondern kann im Original von der ICN-Webseite heruntergeladen werden. 2014 Die Sprecherin für Pflege- und Altenpolitik der Bundestagsfraktion Bündnis 90/Die Grünen, Elisabeth Scharfenberg, äußerte sich gestern in Berlin zur künftigen Altenpflegeausbildung. Diese müsse überall kostenfrei werden: „Es ist empörend, dass viele Menschen, die sich für diesen verantwortungsvollen Beruf entscheiden, auch noch für ihre Ausbildung zahlen müssen." Zudem rief sie Bundesgesundheitsminister Hermann Gröhe (CDU) auf, das „blumige Gerede" zu vermeiden und Klartext zu reden. Um die in der letzen Wahlperiode vereinbarte „Ausbildungs- und Qualifizierungsoffensive" sei es verdächtig still geworden, so Scharfenberg. Die Zusammenführung der drei Pflegeberufe hält sie für falsch. Die Pflege brauche weiterhin die grundlegende Spezialisierung in die Fachgebiete Kinder, Erwachsene und Ältere/Langzeitpflege. Selbst der Bundesverband Pflegemanagement lehnte nur, „Lippenbekenntnisse ohne den nachfolgend angesetzte Termine mit Inhalten und vor allem mit konkreten Zielen und Zeitplänen zur Umsetzung" ab. * auch: Bischöfe in Ba-Wü fordern Umverteilung von Geld zugunsten der Pflege. (Statt über Sonderausgaben für den Straßenbau zu fantasieren, müssen wir über kreative Gedanken zur Unterstützung der Pflege diskutieren. Die Mitarbeiter n Pflegeheimen hätten längst die Grenze des Leistbaren erreicht. Nach lsw 9.5.14) Themen der letzten Jahre * Creating a Culture of Safety Blog Series (2016 Nurses Week) * Ethics in Nursing (2015 Nurses Week) * Nurses Who Led the Way (2014 Nurses Week) * „Pflegefachpersonen: eine Kraft für den Wandel" – unverzichtbar für die Gesundheit“ unter anderem die Bedeutung von Personalplanung und deren Bezug zur Patientensicherheit. * 2010 - DELIVERING QUALITY, SERVING COMMUNITIES: NURSES LEADING CHRONIC CARE (engl., Pflegequalität, Gemeindepflege, chronisch Kranke versorgen) * 2009 - Unsere Kompetenz - Ihre Gesundheit. Professionelle Pflege in der Gesundheitsversorgung - wegweisend und innovativ * 2008 - Unsere Kompetenz - Ihre Gesundheit; Professionelle: Pflege - Garant einer erfolgreichen Gesundheitsversorgung * 2007 - Arbeitsplatz Pflege: Mit Qualität arbeiten - mit Qualität pflegen * 2006 - Sichere Personalausstattung sichert Leben Weblinks * Themenseite zum International Nurses Day beim ICN (englisch) ICN - Handbücher zum Internationalen Tag der Pflegenden am 12. Mai in deutscher Übersetzung auf den Seiten des DBfK * für 2009 pdf-Datei * für 2008 pdf-Datei * für 2007 pdf-Datei * für 2006 pdf-Datei Kategorie:Hist